


Break up to make up from the Valentines Prompts

by deanmonreigns



Series: DCEU Writings [5]
Category: DC Extended Universe, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, F/M, Fluff, Makeup, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, dc imagines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:01:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24208621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Relationships: Bruce Wayne/Reader
Series: DCEU Writings [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832998
Kudos: 12





	Break up to make up from the Valentines Prompts

* * *

The door to your room stormed open, revealing an angry looking Bruce, you rolled your eyes, as you pressed the washcloth to your wound, hissing in pain.

“How could you be so reckless?” Bruce growled, towering over you, as you didn’t bother standing up from your bed.

“I saved them didn’t I, they are alive aren’t they?” you growled.

Bruce shook his head, glaring at you.

“At the cost of your life nearly.” Bruce shouted, making you roll your eyes at him once again, which really pissed him off.

“Being reckless on missions will get you killed y/n.” he yelled.

“The only thing that will kill me is hearing you talk about how I’m reckless in missions, I get It.” you grumbled,

“Then why doesn’t it sink into that thick skull of yours.” he growled you let out a scoff, getting up.

“Because I don’t care, if I had to die to protect the people in this city or on my mission then so be It.” you responded, making Bruce even more annoyed.

“Well, I care if you die and if you don’t then I don’t think you should be on this team or my girlfriend anymore.” He threatened making you let out a huff.

“Fine then we are over.” You growled, shoving him with your shoulder as you walked out of the bedroom walking past Diana, before she could even say something you walked out of the house.

“I can’t believe you just said that to her.” Diana spoke, making Bruce turn around to look at her.

Diana gave Bruce a disapproving look, as she pushed herself off of the doorframe, crossing her arms over her chest.

“What? She was being reckless, I had to do something.” Bruce defended himself.  
  
“So breaking up with her was doing something?” Diana questioned.

“Least I won’t have to worry about her being reckless, staying up at night worrying if she is okay.” Bruce responded.

Diana let out a scoff then a chuckle.

“You sound ridiculous right now, you may think it was a good idea at the time, but you and I both know that you will worry about her, and knowing y/n she will still go on missions without the help of us.” Diana spoke.

Bruce let out a grumble, shaking his head and walking past her and hopping into the batmobile.

───── ⋆⋅☆⋅⋆ ─────

After a while of driving around the city, Bruce finally found you at a bus stop. Stopping in front of it and getting out.

“You gonna tell me to leave the city and never come back? Don’t worry once this bus comes I’ll be out of here.” You snapped, not getting up from the bus stop seat. Avoiding eyes contact.

“No, I’m here to apologize.” He spoke, making you roll your eyes.

“Well, I don’t want to hear it.” you grumbled, crossing your arms over your chest.

“Please, just hear me out.” Bruce begged.

“How about no.” you grumbled.

Bruce let out a sigh, before making his way over towards you and sitting next to you, making you let out a grunt.

“I’m sorry for breaking up with you because you were being reckless on missions and kicking you off the team, it’s just I worry about you, what if you get injured badly or you die, I couldn’t live with myself with that, if you died.” He spoke.

“So, you decided to kick me out of the team and break up with me to stop you worrying about me being reckless, I’m still gonna go on missions, and I’m going to get injured every time I go on missions or die one day you can’t stop that.” You spoke, avoiding looking at him. But Bruce wasn’t avoiding looking at him.

“That’s what Diana said, look I know I shouldn’t have said what I said and broke up with you and kicked you off the team, but can you at least let me make it up to you?” Bruce spoke.

Silence engulfed the two of you for a minute or so until you answered him.

“Fine, but you have a lot of making up to do.” you finally responded, finally looking at him.

“I know, and you are back on the team.” He spoke, making you smile…


End file.
